Sleep Walker
by Lecelamona Lecelanet Marzakey
Summary: Lavi gets a late night vistor and something unexpected happens...WARNING! YAOI! I DON'T OWN D. GRAYMAN IF I DID THERE BE MORE YAOI!


I DON'T OWN D. GRAY-MAN! IF I DID THERE BE WAY MORE YAOI IN IT!

**Sleep Walker**

Lavi was sleeping as the door to his room creaked open and closed. He let out a snore as someone walked up beside his bed. The person sat on his bed waking Lavi. He grabbed his hammer which grew as he leaned up Lavi stopped when he saw who was sitting on his bed.

"Allen! Don't do that!" Lavi said as his hammer went back to its original size. "I thought you were an akuma!"

Allen was in his pjs with his hair pulled back into a ponytail. He didn't answer Lavi. The redhead blinked at Allen and poked him. The white haired exorcist didn't move. Lavi waved his hand in front of Allen's face. There was still no reaction. Timcampi was going nuts and Lavi noticed this.

"Oh no, He's sleep walking." Lavi whispered. "Yuu-chan and Lenalee told me about this."

Lavi turned Allen's face towards his. Allen's eyes were half lidded.

"Great, they said he won't move until he wakes up." Lavi said as he let go of Allen's chin. "Komui is watching over Lenalee and Panda is off who knows where…"

Allen closed his eyes and leaned into Lavi's chest. Lavi stiffened at this but soon recovered. He shook Allen.

"Wake up! Allen wake up!" Lavi said as he shook the boy harder.

Now Lavi had no choice but to lay the boy down on his bed. Timcampi pulled at Allen's hair. He was still sound asleep. Lavi sat there in thought.

'What could I say…' Lavi thought as it hit him. "Hey Allen! General Cross is here!"

Allen didn't even flinch. He grumbled something and moved closer to Lavi. Lavi sighed and laid down beside Allen. He figured Allen would wake up sooner or later. Timcampi floated down onto the pillow and just waited. Tim knew Allen and he know what was going to happen. Allen scooted closer and closer to Lavi. He nuzzled Lavi's shoulder making the redhead look at him shocked.

"Allen?" Lavi said as the boy hid his face in Lavi's arm.

"Mmm…Lavi…" Allen said barely above a whisper. "…stay here…"

Lavi looked to Timcampi who showed him a video. It was of a younger Allen and Cross.

"_So you use to share a bed with you father. That's why you sleep walk?" Cross asked as the younger Allen nodded._

"_Yeah, so if I crawl into bed with you that's why." the younger Allen replied. "It's sort of a comfort thing."_

The video ended and Lavi looked at Allen. The boy was sound asleep. Lavi closed his eye and pulled Allen into his arms.

"I'm not going anywhere…" Lavi whispered in his ear.

Lavi didn't see the grin on Allen's face as he did this. Tim shook his head and hid in the room. He didn't want to see what was going to happen next. Kanda and Lenalee didn't tell Lavi everything…

"Thanks Lavi, I've been waiting for that." Allen said making Lavi's eye snap open.

Lavi slowly looked down to see Allen's grin. Suddenly Allen was on top of him attacking his neck.

"Allen…" Lavi said shocked by boy's sudden actions.

"I know that they told you about my habit." Allen whispered in Lavi's ear as his hands slid under the redhead's shirt feeling the soft skin beneath. "But they didn't tell you everything…"

"You had sex with them?" Lavi said as he shivered from Allen's light touches.

"Wrong answer." Allen said as he nipped at Lavi's ear. "Lenalee was just a comfort thing, I _can't_ stand women."

"So you're gay?"

"When Kanda found out he freaked a little…he was a crush. You my rabbit are something more…" Allen whispered as his hands moved further up under Lavi's shirt.

Lavi gasped as Allen pinched one of his nipples. Allen planted kisses down Lavi's neck.

"Allen…" Lavi said as Allen pulled off Lavi's shirt. "You fake sleep walking don't you?"

"Wrong again…" Allen said as he spread Lavi's legs with one of his knees. "I did sleep walk in here…I woke up when you laid me down onto your bed…"

"You little devil…" Lavi said as Allen's hands moved further south.

Allen rubbed Lavi's cock through his boxers. Lavi let a moan escape his lips as Allen rubbed harder. The moyashi smirked down at the flushed face of the older boy beneath him.

"You've done this…before…" Lavi said as Allen stopped teasing him and nipped at his shoulders.

"Only a few times, I've taken many boys." Allen replied.

"How many?" Lavi asked as Allen repositioned one of his legs.

"15."

"That's a few!?"

"Compared to over a 100 who wanted to go to bed with me."

"Why did you turn them down?"

"They wanted me to be the uke, I like to be seme."

Lavi suddenly realized why they were in their current position. His blush deepened.

"Allen…" Lavi said as Allen's hungry eyes stared down at him as he grabbed one of Lavi's legs.

"I want to hear your moans Lavi. I know your little secret." Allen said as he grinded their arousals together hard.

Lavi threw his head back. He bit back a moan. Allen did it again harder gaining a strangled moan.

"I know you love me…" Allen said as he continued to grind against Lavi. "I want you as my uke…"

Lavi leaned up and captured Allen's lips in a hungry kiss. Lavi started to unbutton Allen's top. The kiss broke and Allen looked at Lavi seeing the lust in the boy's eyes. Lavi grinded against Allen making Allen gasp.

"I'll be the uke this time, next time you better be the uke." Lavi said into his ear as he grinded again. "Cause I want to hear you moans too!"

Lavi slipped off Allen's shirt and pants leaving the boy in his boxers. He bit Allen's shoulder's hard leaving marks. Allen let a moan escape his throat.

"Lavi…" Allen said as he felt Lavi's head moving lower and lower as the redhead planted hot kisses down his chest and stomach.

Lavi's fingers rested at the hem of Allen's boxers. Allen carefully watched as Lavi pulled them down to his knees. Lavi took Allen into his mouth and Allen grabbed some of Lavi's hair upon feeling Lavi's tongue tease the head of his cock. Lavi's head started to move his tongue running across Allen's length. Allen threw his head back in a moan. He could feel the tingle running up his spine. Lavi started to hum making Allen lean over his back. Allen could feel that he was about to cum. He pushed Lavi onto his back once more and slipped off his boxers. Lavi watched as Allen leaned down over him. Allen kissed him hard and slipped his tongue into Lavi's mouth. One of his hands dove in between them down into Lavi's boxers. Lavi moaned as Allen stroked his length teasing the tip with his fingers. Their tongues fought each other as Allen stroked harder making Lavi start to move with his hand motions. Allen stopped making Lavi thrust into nothing. He slipped the redhead's boxers off and tossed them to the ground. Lavi watched as he was put into the same position again. Allen leaned down and kissed him as he grinded their hips together. Two hot and hard organs grinded against each other making both moan. Allen grinded harder and harder making Lavi throw his head back.

"Allen!" Lavi said as he grabbed Allen's shoulders as he splashed onto their stomachs.

Allen came next and he held himself up. He gazed down at Lavi who was panting. Allen coated his fingers in the cum and slowly pushed one into Lavi. The redhead gasped at the intrusion. He squirmed underneath Allen making Allen smirk.

"Calm down and relax, it'll get better I promise…" Allen said as he inserted a second finger moving them. "I have to get you ready."

"It still feels weird though!" Lavi said as he felt a third finger enter him.

Lavi soon felt his body get use to the intruders. Allen nipped at his nipples trying to get his mind off the pain that he was causing. The fingers ran over a spot that made Lavi thrust against them. Allen just grinned. He rubbed that spot harder making Lavi moan out and thrust against his fingers.

"Found it…" He said pulling his fingers out.

"Found what?" Lavi asked as he saw Allen coat his length in the remaining cum.

"Your sweet spot aka your prostate." Allen replied as he pushed against Lavi's entrance.

Lavi shivered as Allen entered him. Allen moaned out as he held himself up once he was fully in. Lavi was hot and tight. Defiantly a virgin. Allen grinned, he loved taking virgins. Especially a certain blue haired exorcist's…

* * *

Allen could still remember the look on the boy's face as he entered him. His eyes flashed fear, anger, defeat and what looked like shame. Allen loved every minute of it. He wanted the blue haired exorcist's body but it was lust…he felt stronger emotions for Lavi.

* * *

Allen felt Lavi move off his length a few inches then thrust upward. Both moaned. Allen took the notion to start. He started off slow and steady but the more Lavi moved against him he sped up and thrust harder into the boy. He hit the sweet spot every time making Lavi scream out his name. Lavi threw his head back and stared at his head board as he felt Allen grab his erection. His nails dug into Allen's skin as the boy started to pump hard. Both screamed out each other's name as they came together. Allen collapsed on to Lavi as he filled the boy with his seed. Both were panting. Allen felt Lavi holding onto him tight.

"So I'm number 16, who was the 15th boy?" Lavi asked in his ear.

Allen couldn't help but grin. He moved to whisper in his ear. Lavi looked at him shocked but started to laugh.

"So that's why Yuu-chan was walking funny when the two of you got back." Lavi said as Allen pulled out.

"Yes, he can't stand beside me anymore without fearing I might jump him." Allen said as he laid beside his new lover.

Lavi rolled over and laid his head on Allen's chest.

"I love you Allen." He whispered as he closed his eyes.

Allen smiled a true smile and closed his eyes. "I love you too Lavi."

* * *

"Lavi are you alright?" Komui asked as they rode in the carriage the next day.

"Yeah, didn't get a lot of sleep last night." Lavi said as Allen glanced at him. "That bed really messed my back up."

Allen smirked as Lavi grinned. What everyone else didn't know wouldn't hurt them. Just ask Kanda…

**END**

Lece: I might make a sequal...Lavi might just get his revenge...


End file.
